Mars, Pluto, and Saturn
by SailorWinxFanClub
Summary: Mars, Pluto and Saturn are sisters, and being able to control three planets! Making just one of the more powerful than any other sailor scout! Even Sailor Moon! They've already defeated the songbird of silence once, but can they defeat her a second time?
1. Chapters 1 9

Imagine Sailor Mars, Pluto, and Saturn as sisters! Each of them being able to control eachothers planets! Wicked awesome! To get all this together, I've decided to mix it up a bit. You know, mixing in pieces of episodes? BTW: Mars and Pluto are supposed to be like twins inthis! Saturn os a few years younger!

Chapter One

Trying But Not Succeding

Serena: Ohh! I'll never be able to pass this test for high school!

Amy: We take the test Friday, Serena. We still have a few more days to study for it.

Serena: Study. I hate that word.

Amy: You know, the more you know something the quicker time will go by.

Serena: Really? I didn't know that! Let me get started! grabs science book and starts reading

Mina: Let's start with somethying a bit more simple Serena.

Serena: What can be more simple than reading. looks and can't read a word What's this?

Lita: looks at page Solstice. This is with the planets.

Raye: Wait,. You should know that!

Serena: I realy know most about the moon.

Lita: Seems like we all mostly know most about our planets.

Amy: Really? Then how many outer planets are there, Lita?

Lita: Four.

Amy: Name them.

Lita: Alright. Saturn ,Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

Mina: Missing one planet.

Lita: Hmm?

Raye: Ever heard of this asteroid field between Mars and Jupiter?

Serena: Asteroids divide Inner planets from the outer. This book is great. It's like a space movie in your head!

Raye: She said something smart.

( Monday )

The students got their testy reslts back!

Serena: Ah! A 38? Ohh!

Raye: Tough luck Serena.

Serena: I can see that Raye.

Amy: At least you got the astrolical questions right. Hmm. And most of the math too.

Serena: That's really no surprise to me.

Raye: Cheer up Serena.

Amy: Well, Serena, you won't be in any AP classes but, at least you are going to High school.

Serena: sigh High School is gonna be hard.

Lita: Yeah. But This is our last day of Juinor High! We got a whole summer to think abnout!

Serena: Your right. I should just chill and relax for a while.

Lita: Exactly.

Mina: In that case. We got about 30 seconds left!

Serena: Almost free.

THen the bell rang!

Sernea: Freedom!! runs out of room

Lita: I didn't me that much relaxed.

Raye: I don't think that's relaxed. I'd say that's Serena gone completly crazy!

At Tomoe House

Rini: I win again!

Hotaru: You're good at these card games Rini.

Rini: Thanks. And you can stop letting me win now.

Hotaru: Ok. Let's try again.

Rini: Alright.

At Temple

Sernea: I'm tired! yawns

Luna: Sumer's just begun Serena. Enjoy the summer while you can. No sleeping!

Sernea: Alright. But what if you were and unacheiver that that, I got nothing.

Raye: You never do.

Sernea: Excuse me.

Raye: Havge you ever noticed you have nothing in that head of yours?

Serena: Just because I got another bad mark, doesn't mean I'm brainless.

Chpater Two

Preminition of World's End

A few hours later the girls fell asleep, and the cats too.

Luna: talking in sleep Ohh! A mouse! Let me get it!

And, of cousrse, Serena was dreaming about Darian and drueling.

Sernea: Oh. Darian. I love you!!

( In Raye's Dream )

Everything was dark and most of the Sailor Scouts were as if they were in stone.

Raye: what's going on? I know it's something evil!

A strange figure was standing on a rock close by.

Raye: Who are you?

Sernea's snoring woke everyone up.

Sernea: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Raye: Ugh.

Sernea: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Amy: yawn Everything alright Raye?

Lita: Did you have some sort of preminition?

Raye: Kind of and it was very noisy too.

Sernea wakes up.

Serena: yawns Good mornming everybody. thinks it's morning Well, I'll just go to the kitchen and get some pancakes. walks into wall OW!!

Luna: Alright Sernea?

sernea: Yeah. I'm fine. Uh. What time is it?

Amy: Hmm. 5: 30.

Sernea: 5:30? I gotta get home! I was supposed to be home at 5:00! Bye!

Luna: Wait up Serena!

Arnomus: Bye Luna.

Luna: Bye.

Mina: We all know you like Luna, Arnomus. It's so odvious.

Arnomus blushes.

Mina: picks up her white cat Well Arnomus and I will go now. I got volleyball practice. See ya!

Lita: And I have karate in an hour. Bye guys. Lita and Mina leave.

Amy: You had some sort of preminition?

Raye: Well, I'm not sure. But...

Amy: But what?

Raye: I'm not sure. Too hard to explain.

Amy: Well okay then. I guess I'll be going now. Bye Raye.

Raye: Bye.

Chapter Three

What It All Ment

It was the next day, everyone was just hanging around Tokyo.

Serena: Mmm. This ice cream really good! You guys should have gotten your selfs some!

Rini: skipping happily

Mina: What are you so happy about Rini?

Rini: I'm just glad to have a good friend like Hotaru.

Amy: You two must be having a blast together.

Rini: You got that right Amy!

Trista saw them walking by. She needed to speak with them.

Sernea: What is it you needed to tell us Trista?

Trista: Uh. Uranus Neptune and I were sent here from the future.

Lita: The future?

Trista: Mm hmm. We were sent here to prevent the worled's end. pause Sailor Mars, you've been dreaming about it haven't you.

Serena: Is that true Raye?

Raye: Yes. That's the preminition I had yesterday. The thought of it was running through my mind all night.

Trista: Don't worry, I've been having dreams about it too and you shouldn't have to explain it. Everyone, focus your mind on the crystal, and you'll be able to see exactly what Raye saw in the dream.

They did what Trista said. Then they saw them selves surrounded by darkness.

Mina: Everthing's so dark!

Amy: Whose done this?

Trista: The song bird of silence.

Raye: Whose the song bird?

Trista: She's the girl in your dreams Raye. Once she gets the purest heart, She will need to get the empiricy talece and then once she has both, she will bring everything to rue.

S/L/M/A: No!

Trista: I know how the future looks. I know how it's supposed to be! Sailor Moon don't let go of the talece.

Serena: You can count on that!

Chapter Four

Purest Heart Keeper Is Taken

In the school called Infinity High, was Hotaru, possesed by the songbird of silence, Mistress 9!

Hotaru: I need the purest heart!

Dr. Tomoe: We are still working to find the keeper. Or at least getting you enpugh to match it's power.

Hotaru: No. I must have the purest! Go and get it now!

Dr. Tomoe: Who is the keeper?

Rini: I know Hotaru's in trouble! I must go save her!

Serena: Rini! Wait!

Rini: I don't care what you say Serena! I have to go! Rini leaves

Sernea: She gonna get herself in trouble!

Mina: We better hurry!

Rini transformed herself int oSailor Minimoon.

Minimoon: Hello? Hotaru?

Kaorynite answered.

Kaorynite: Ah. Hotaru's little friend. She told me to give you a message, bring your pure heart.

A rose went between Minimoon and Kaorynite.

Kaorynite: What?

Minimoon: Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Pluto!

Karoynite starts attacking everyone! And gets Minimoon!

Kaorynite: I've got it! I've got the purest heart!

Tuxedo Mask: Minimoon!

Chapter Five

Pluto's Sweet Sacrifce

Pluto: I need to speak with you girls again.

Jupiter: What is it Sailor Pluto?

Pluto: The songbird is about to awaken.

Moon: The songbird?

Mercury: How?

Pluto: She just got her hands on the keeper of the purest heart.

Venus: Uh. Who keeps the purest heart?

Pluto: clutching her scepter tighter Sailor Minimoon.

Other Scouts: No!

Pluto: Yes. I'm sorry girls.

Moon: crying When did this happen?

Pluto: Just a few minutes ago. Kaorynite captured her and is now taking her ot the song bird of silence. She needs the purest heart, so she'll be strong enough to emerge. She's living in Rini's friend Hotaru.

Uranus: Told you that girls was bad news!

Mars: looking out window of room Sometihng's happening to the school!

A dark force field was growing around it!

Neptune: Let's hurry!

While Sailor Moon and the other inner scouts traveld to the school by foot, Sailor Pluto, uranus and Neptune traveled there by a helicopter.

Mars: what was the point of them going in the plane any way?

Mercury: That's not important now Mars. We got to save Rini.

Mars: I know! It was just a question!

( In Helicopter )

Uranus: Can't this thing go any faster?

Neptune: Stop complaing Uranus!

Uranus: I wasn't complaining!

Pluto: Uranus! Neptune! We are in the middle of a crisis right now!

Neptune: Right Pluto.

Uranus: Do you tihnk that star- shaped opening is a trap?

Neptune: One way to find out.

They start heading for the opening then the monsters guarding the entrance attack the helicopter and cause it to explode! Until Pluto stops time!

Pluto: Go now while my magic holds!

Neptune: But Sailor Pluto!

Pluto: It's ok! I may be destroyed, but my scepter won't be.

Uranus: Then who will you give it to?

Pluto: The only other person I know can carry it!

Neptune: We know who you mean!

Pluto: Now go!

Uranus and Neptune jumped out and when they reached the ground the helicopter exploded!

All Scouts: PLUTO!!

Chapter Six

Mistress 9 Is Revived

Now with Pluto gone, her scepter was handed over to her sister, Sailor mars. it's gonan seem very wierd later on

Moon: I can't believe you now control two planets.

Mars: Get used to it!

Venus: Whatever. Can we just find a way to get in?

Jupiter: Sailor Teleport!

Mercury: Yeah. Le'ts teleport!

The scouts joined hands and teleported.

Scouts: Sailor Teleport!

They got to Uranus and Neptune. Then they all went inside to try and rescue Rini before her heart was taken!

Moon: I think i'ts through this door.

They entered through the dorr and saw Rini still in her scout form on a table in the middle of the room.

Moon: Minimoon!

Sailor Moon ran for her and ran into a forcefield.

Moon: AHH!

Scouts: Sailor Moon!

Moon: I'm fine.

Dr. Tomoe: Well we have more guest for the celebration.

Mercury: looking at throne behind table It's Hotaru!

Hotaru stood up and the songbird's song began.

Dr. Tomoe: at last the song bird of silence has awakened.

The songbird began to steal Rini's heart.

Minimoon: Ah!! AH! AAAHHHHH!! pause Oh. my friend Hotaru. So glad you're safe and sound. then her heart gone out of her

Moon: crying NO! MINIMOON! STOP PLEASE! SHE'S JUST A CHILD! If you're hotaru's father, if you love her, you'd stop this now!

Dr. Tomeo: Love? I have no idea what you mean.

Urnaus: No! If Sailor Saturn is revived this world will be destroyed!

Suddenly, Hotaru transformed into Mistress 9.

Neptune: That's not Sailor Saturn!

Inner Scouts: Tell us who you are!

Miis9: I'm known as Mistress 9. the songbird of silence!

Chapter Seven

Hit Me With You're Best AShot

Miss9: Now that I'm one step closer to reaching my goal. I'd like to pick a battle with you girls. So come on! hit me with your best shot!

Neptune: Alright then! Neptune! Deepsumerge!

Miss9: Is that really al you got! Come on!

Juptier: Jupiter! Oak! Evolution!

Venus: Venus! Love and beauty shot!

Miss9: Why don't I take a shot at it! hits Neptune, Venus and Jupiter with blast that makes the m slamming u pagainest the wall behind them )

Mercury: Shine! Aqua! Illusion!

Uranus: UIranus! Sword! Attack!

Miss9: Please! I could do this with my eyes closed! does the same thing to Uranus and Mercury

Moon: Uranus!

Mars: Mercury!

Miis9: You two wanna take a turn?

Moon: Mars? I'm scared.

Miss9: Or are you too chicken? Well if that;s the case, just hand over the Empiency Telace, Sailor Moon.

Uranus: Don't give it to her Sailor Moon!

Neptune: The world will end.

Moon: Uh!

Mars: While you try and decide I'll try to get her!

Miss9: Finally! I was getting bored!

Mars: Mars! Flame! Sniper!

Flames sorrounded Mistress 9.

Moon: Good shot Sailor Mars!

Mars: Get Rini!

Sailor Moon got Rini and they all left.

Miss 9: I'll get the talace form you Sailor Moon!

Moon: Darian! Rini's not breathing!

Darian: What happened?

Moon: I'll explain later. Right now we got to save her!

Chapter Eight

Face To Face With the Enemy

Miss 9: Now, all I need is for that preppy moon girl to hand over the talece and then I'll bring the world to total darkness forever! laughs evily

Dr. Tomoe: Just the other thing needed for you.

Miss 9: I know I wil have it very very soon.

The Sailor Scouts arrived again outside the school.

Mercury: Rini is safe with Darian right?

Moon: Yes Mercury.

Mercury: Good.

Neptune: Now let's go in.

Moon: Sailor Venus, can you get the door off with your love chain.

Venus: Let me see. Venus! Love chain! Encircle! the love chain rips the door off

Jupiter: Alright!

( Inside School )

Mars: I have a strong feeling we're getting close.

Moon: Shh. Listen. listens through door She's in here!

They break through the door and come face to face with Mistress 9 once again!

Miss 9: So you Sailor Scouts have come back for your little friend's heart? Good luck getting it back!

Moon: No matter what happens, we'll fight you to the finish!

Miss 9: Fine then! Let's get this over with! Who wants ot go first?

Venus: Venus! Cresent! Beam!

The beam didn't even effect her!

Miss9: And it will continue not to.

Chapter Nine

Like It Or Leave It

Miss9: With no usefull way to fight, you scouts might as well give up and surrender the talace over to me.

Moon: Still not gonna happen!

Miss9: I'll get it out of you!

A dark hand appeared behind Sailor Moon and grabbed her by her throat!

Scouts: Sailor Moon!

Jupiter: Let her go you creep!

Miss9; Not until I get the Empirecy Talace!

Mars: looking at sceptor Time to put this to good use.

Moon: ( weakly ) Help...

Mars: ( thinks: Pluto is my sister. She may be gone but i'm not. I have to use the sceptor. It's now or never. Here goes nothing. ) Pluto! Deadly Scream!

The blast hits Misstress 9! The other scouts look at Sailor Mars.

Jupiter: Whoa.

Venus: Awesome!

Moon: ( one hand over her throat and catching her breathe ) Thanks.

Then nobody said anything. There was still some smoke around where Misstress ( was.

Neptune : Do you think she's gone?

A blast came out of the smoke and knocked Plut's sceptor out of Mars's hand.

Mars: ( holding her wirst ) You had to ask Neptune?

The smoke cleared way.

Miss9: Well, now I know what happened to the power of time. I think it was a nice turn out. And I know the sialor scout sble to control two planets.

Mars: Yes. That's me. And what's you point?

Miss9: The power of two planets together is so much more powerful than the Empirecy Talace.


	2. Chapters 10 and 11

Chapter Ten

Never Gonna Give Up

Mars: What?

Miss9: You heard me. The power of two planets has a lot more power than the crisis power of the Empirecy Talace. The powers of either one in the hands of evil will bring on the world's end.

Mars: What exactly are you saying?

Miss9: I'm saying I have two choices. A: Go for the Empirecy Talace while it's keeper is weak or B: Go for the scout with the two powers. I think I'll go for B. Silence Wall!

Mars: Ahh!

Scouts: Sailor Mars!

Miss9: Once I get rid of you. All you planet powers will come to me.

Moon: Yeah. By detroying her do you mean-

Uranus: Real stupid question Sailor Moon!

Moon: Oh. Nevermind!

Mars: Mars! Silestle! Fire! Surround!

Miss9: You don't seem to understand the fact that I can just reverse your attacks back to you. ( throws an attack back )

Mars: Even if you can back fire my attacks, I'm not going to give up.

Miss9: Suit yourself. ( throws another attack back )

Mars: ( falls to her knees ) I can't do this. I can't.

Miss9: Finally deciding to give up? How bout one more shot? ( throws one last attack at Mars but Sailor Moon jumps infront of it )

Moon: Stop it!

Mars: Sailor Moon? What are you doing?

Moon: What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to save you.

Mars: From the attack?

Moon: You would have done the same for any of us.

Mars: Thanks.  
Moon: It's my job as a friend. I'm going to give up the talace.

Mars: Don't give it up!

Moon: I'm going to.

Sailor Moon stands up and puts her hands out infront of her and the Empirecy Talace appeares in them.

Uranus: You really gonna give it up for one life.

Moon: No Uranus. Two lifes.

Neptune: That's crazy.

Moon: I know Hotaru is still alive. This could save her.

Miss9: You're stupid Sailor Moon. Hotaru is dead.

Moon: No she's not.

Mercury: Maybe, if we kep believing Hotaru is alive, it might overcome Misstress 9.

Jupiter: It's worth a shot.

Miss9: So you're just gonna let this worthless world die.

Moon: No. We all believe Hotaru is still alive. Right scouts.

All the other socuts look over to Uranus, because Uranus disliked Hotaru more than any of them.

Uranus: Yes.

Moon: Great. See.

Miss9: It's not true! ( holding head ) Not true.

The symbol of Saturn appeared on Misstress' 9 forehead and she disappeared.

Chapter Eleven

Sailor Scout of Destruction

Since Sailor Moon just surrenedered the Empirecy Talace, the world had met it's end. There was a huge explosion, leaving the scouts with some brouses.

Uranus: After everything we've done for this world, it's all over.

Neptune: It's the end!

Jupiter: Sailor Moon. Are you happy now?

Voice: Sailor Moon.

The scouts looked up to a girl standing on a rock in front of Sailor Moon. She looked exactly like Hotaru. But she was dress as a sailor scout.

Neptune: Sailor Saturn.

Saturn: Sailor Moon, I know it was you who helped prevent any of us from getting hurt. I want to thank you for that. And, if I may mention, jumping in front of an attack for one of my two sisters.

Venus: ( falls off of rock she is sitting on ) What?

Uranus: Her heart beats faster but her brain continues to run at the same speed.

Venus: Haha. Very funny.

Uranus: Bring a little bit of humor into this crisis here.

Jupiter: Now, before your little humor " let's get back to the real problem. Any thing else you wanto to tell us sailor mars?

Mars: No I think Sailor Saturn said it all.

Mercury: Alright. But let's go bakc ot the actual problem! The world is at it's end here! We're gonna get destroyed along with everything else.

Saturn: Except, at the moment, I'm the one person alive able to stop Pharoh 90. They call me the Sailor Scout of Destruction because I possese powers that can destryo an entire planet. They fear me. But once I use my powers I will be destroyed.

Then Saturn disappeared into the core of the dark circle.

Ends this part of the story.


	3. Sailor Pluto Returns

Chapter 12

Serena: I'm so bored! We have apsoluty nothing to do here!

Lita: Serena, in case you forgot, we just saw the wolrd's end. And the sailro scout of destruction. Don't you think it's enough, and time to take a break?

Serena: I don't know. We are usually fighting againest the Negamoon or something. I guess I've gotten used to fighting bad guys all day.

Mina: It is queit. Too quiet.

Amy: Anyway, I'm real worried about this whole High School thing. I mean, yeah we just ended Juinor Huigh a week ago nad we still have about three months before we actually go to high school.

Rei: Don't stress Amy! We have plenty of time.

Amy: I know.

Serena: I'm also tired!

Mina: Duh. We just had huge a battle with the songbird of silence. I bet that must be our toughtest battle we will ever have to face. I mean, we did win and all but, nevermind.

Lita: We have been doing nothign latley. Boring!!

Serena's Mom: Serena! Rini! Dinner!

Serena: Coming! You guys wanna stay if it's alright with my mom.

Rei: Actually, I think I'll head back to the temple to help my grandpa. See ya!

Chapter 13

Sailor Plutos' Return

Not too far away from Serena's house, over at this place where you could see the curviture of the earth, well small glass dropplets were falling from the sky and turning into these wierd looking glass creatures.

Neptune: Uranus, we're surrounded by them!

Uranus: Then let's attack them! Uranus! World Shaking!

About 5 monsters disappeared.

Uranus: That didn't work!

Neptune: Let me try! Neptune! Deep! Submerge!

Same thing.

Neptune: Nothing's really happening!

Uranus: They seem to be multiplying!

An unknown blast came from no where.

Uranus: Huh?

Neptune: What was that?

They looked over to where it came from and saw Sailor Pluto!

N/U: Sailor Pluto! You're back!

Pluto: Nice to see you two again.

A glas monster forme behind Pluto.

N/U: Pluto look out!

Pluto turned around to the monster.

Mars: Mars! Celestle Fire! Surround!

Uranus: You brought Mars with you.

Pluto: Duh! How'd you think I got my sceptor back!

Neptune: Did you bring anyone else with you?

Mars: Maybe.

Uranus: You brought someone else didn;t you?

Mars: Yes!

Neptune: Who?

Pluto pointe to a little flower bed that had bushes and there was little baby Hotaru.

Uranus: You brought Hotaru with you!?

Pluto: Yeah.

Uranus: That was stupid!

Mars: Uh guys. Monsters!

Neptune: Deep Submerge!

The mosters disappeared. Then one went for Hotaru!

Pluto: Hotaru!

The monster couldn't attack Hotaru! Some thing wierd happened! Strange.


	4. Sailor Saturn Is Awakened

Chapter 14

Awakening Of Sailor Saturn

Trista ( Pluto ): She'll be fine. She's sleeping now.

Michelle: That's good.

Amara: Yeah. But what should we be preparing for.

Hotaru was sleeping in her room. No longer a baby, then she heard something.

Hotaru: Go away.

Voice: It's time to wake up.

Sailor Saturn appeared.

Hotaru: Who are you?

Saturn: I am you. I'm Sailor Saturn.

Hotaru: Me?

Saturn: Yes. Now, it's time to wake up. They'll need you. Close your eyes.

Hotaru did so. And in her mind she could see memories before the whole end of the world thing.

Next Night

( A.k.a: Something from SuperS Movie )

Serena: Rini, let's go home!

Rini: Let me go! Let me go!

Serena: ( picks rini up ) Come on Rini!

Rini: Ow! What are you doing Serena? Hey where are we?

Serena: The park, Rini.

Amy: All the children seem to be going to that gondela.

Luna: Hurry girls! Transform!

Chapter 15

Amy: Mercury! Crystal Power!

Lita: Jupiter! Crystal Power!

Mina: Venus! Crystal Power!

Serena/Rini: Super! Moon Crisis! Power!

They transformed into their scout forms.

Minimoon: Wait a second. I have a question for you guys.

Moon: Alright ask.

Minimoon: Where's Raye?

Jupiter: We were wondering the same thing.

Venus: Duck!

Little candy mosters started swarming them. While another was chasing Sailor Moon, and Sailor Minimoon around a little play area.

Mercury: ( watching moon and minimoon ) Come on! It's just a candy!

Jupiter: I'll get it. Jupiter! Oak! Evolution!

The candy disappeared but Moon and Minimoon continues to run.

Minimoon: Can we stop running?

Moon: Yeah!

They stopped.

The candy monsters started to pick up the children and tried to get Minimoon.

Moon: Moon! Tiara! Magic!

Badguy: Who are you?

Moon: I was hoping you'd ask that. Child are our greatest treasures and we'll never let you take them from us. On behalf of love.

Minimoon: And on behalf of justice!

Moon: I am Sailor Moon.

Minimoon:And, I'm Sailor Minimoon.

Moon: And in the name of the moon,

Moons: We shall punish you!

Jupiter: We are also here to punish you!

Scouts: we're the Sailor Scouts.

Moon: Well most of them any way.

Venus: Focus Sailor Moon.

The bad guy sent out more candies.

Merucry: Mercury! Aquarhapsody!

Took out 3.

Venus: Venus! Love and beauty shock!

Took out 5.

Moon: Rainbow! Moon! Heart ache!

Took out 10.

Mercury: I think that's all.

Minimoon: ah! ( a candy got her )

Moon: Minimoon!

There was a sound of a flute.

BG1: Pararu.

Pararu: Let them go!

Bg1: Sorry but I think I'll go. ( gondela leaves )

Moon: MINIMOON!!

Chapter 16

Other Scouts Arrive

The scouts were on a gondela going to save Rini along with Pararu.

Moon: So, you're a friend of Rini's?

Pararu: Yes. We're almost there now.

Something hit the gondela!

Mercury turned on her scanner.

Mercury: It's a cannon!

the three bad guys were loading it with another cannon ball.

BG1: FIRE!

Mercury: Shine! Aqua Illusion!

Jupiter: Good one Sailor Mercury!

Venus: Oh no! we're gonan crash!

Everyone: AHH!!

The gondela crash and landed on the cliff part of the castle over a bottom less pit.

BG1: So you found our dream castle.

BG2: How'd you find our castle in the middle of space?

The bad guys sent out there monsters. The scouts triesd to attack the candies but they kept coming back and soon there were to many.

Jupiter: There are too many!

Moon: There's mo where to go!

The blast came from no where.

Mercury: Huh?

Venus: What was that.

They looked up to see the other scouts.

Uranus: Too much candy can make you sick. I'm Sailor Uranus, the flying warrior pretected by planet Uranus.

Neptune: It's our turn to take these candy cavities. I'm Sailor Neptune, protected by the planet neptune.

Pluto: Rotten candies must be displuoted. I'm Sailor Pluto, the evolution warrior pretended by planet Pluto.

Mars: And IO'm Sailor Mars. Protected by the planet Mars.

Uranus: We're here to help our friends.

Neptune: Together were a mighty force.

U/N/P/M: And we will punish you!

Moon: About time you guys got here.

Mars: W've been busy!

Venus :With what?

Uranus: Bringing along alittle extra help.

Jupiter: What kind of help?

The scouts cleared way.

Saturn: To bring along me. I'm Sailor Saturn. The Sailor Scout of death and rebirth.

Moon: Hotaru?

Saturn: Yep.


	5. Arriving At the Dream Castle

Chapter 14

Awakening Of Sailor Saturn

Trista ( Pluto ): She'll be fine. She's sleeping now.

Michelle: That's good.

Amara: Yeah. But what should we be preparing for.

Hotaru was sleeping in her room. No longer a baby, then she heard something.

Hotaru: Go away.

Voice: It's time to wake up.

Sailor Saturn appeared.

Hotaru: Who are you?

Saturn: I am you. I'm Sailor Saturn.

Hotaru: Me?

Saturn: Yes. Now, it's time to wake up. They'll need you. Close your eyes.

Hotaru did so. And in her mind she could see memories before the whole end of the world thing.

Next Night

( A.k.a: Something from SuperS Movie )

Serena: Rini, let's go home!

Rini: Let me go! Let me go!

Serena: ( picks rini up ) Come on Rini!

Rini: Ow! What are you doing Serena? Hey where are we?

Serena: The park, Rini.

Amy: All the children seem to be going to that gondela.

Luna: Hurry girls! Transform!

Chapter 15

Amy: Mercury! Crystal Power!

Lita: Jupiter! Crystal Power!

Mina: Venus! Crystal Power!

Serena/Rini: Super! Moon Crisis! Power!

They transformed into their scout forms.

Minimoon: Wait a second. I have a question for you guys.

Moon: Alright ask.

Minimoon: Where's Raye?

Jupiter: We were wondering the same thing.

Venus: Duck!

Little candy mosters started swarming them. While another was chasing Sailor Moon, and Sailor Minimoon around a little play area.

Mercury: ( watching moon and minimoon ) Come on! It's just a candy!

Jupiter: I'll get it. Jupiter! Oak! Evolution!

The candy disappeared but Moon and Minimoon continues to run.

Minimoon: Can we stop running?

Moon: Yeah!

They stopped.

The candy monsters started to pick up the children and tried to get Minimoon.

Moon: Moon! Tiara! Magic!

Badguy: Who are you?

Moon: I was hoping you'd ask that. Child are our greatest treasures and we'll never let you take them from us. On behalf of love.

Minimoon: And on behalf of justice!

Moon: I am Sailor Moon.

Minimoon:And, I'm Sailor Minimoon.

Moon: And in the name of the moon,

Moons: We shall punish you!

Jupiter: We are also here to punish you!

Scouts: we're the Sailor Scouts.

Moon: Well most of them any way.

Venus: Focus Sailor Moon.

The bad guy sent out more candies.

Merucry: Mercury! Aquarhapsody!

Took out 3.

Venus: Venus! Love and beauty shock!

Took out 5.

Moon: Rainbow! Moon! Heart ache!

Took out 10.

Mercury: I think that's all.

Minimoon: ah! ( a candy got her )

Moon: Minimoon!

There was a sound of a flute.

BG1: Pararu.

Pararu: Let them go!

Bg1: Sorry but I think I'll go. ( gondela leaves )

Moon: MINIMOON!!

Chapter 16

Other Scouts Arrive

The scouts were on a gondela going to save Rini along with Pararu.

Moon: So, you're a friend of Rini's?

Pararu: Yes. We're almost there now.

Something hit the gondela!

Mercury turned on her scanner.

Mercury: It's a cannon!

the three bad guys were loading it with another cannon ball.

BG1: FIRE!

Mercury: Shine! Aqua Illusion!

Jupiter: Good one Sailor Mercury!

Venus: Oh no! we're gonan crash!

Everyone: AHH!!

The gondela crash and landed on the cliff part of the castle over a bottom less pit.

BG1: So you found our dream castle.

BG2: How'd you find our castle in the middle of space?

The bad guys sent out there monsters. The scouts triesd to attack the candies but they kept coming back and soon there were to many.

Jupiter: There are too many!

Moon: There's mo where to go!

The blast came from no where.

Mercury: Huh?

Venus: What was that.

They looked up to see the other scouts.

Uranus: Too much candy can make you sick. I'm Sailor Uranus, the flying warrior pretected by planet Uranus.

Neptune: It's our turn to take these candy cavities. I'm Sailor Neptune, protected by the planet neptune.

Pluto: Rotten candies must be displuoted. I'm Sailor Pluto, the evolution warrior pretended by planet Pluto.

Mars: And IO'm Sailor Mars. Protected by the planet Mars.

Uranus: We're here to help our friends.

Neptune: Together were a mighty force.

U/N/P/M: And we will punish you!

Moon: About time you guys got here.

Mars: W've been busy!

Venus :With what?

Uranus: Bringing along alittle extra help.

Jupiter: What kind of help?

The scouts cleared way.

Saturn: To bring along me. I'm Sailor Saturn. The Sailor Scout of death and rebirth.

Moon: Hotaru?

Saturn: Yep.


	6. Rini Is Found!

Chapter 17

The bad guys send their candy monsters toward the scouts who arrived first.

Pluto: Pluto! Deadly Scream!

Then the other scouts went down to the others.

Jupiter: Bout time you guys get here.

Moon: You got that right! ( she;s suppose to start freaking out! LOL )

Mars: Sailro Moon, calm down.

Moon: Hmp.

BG1: They've got renforcements.

BG2: How did you find our castle in the middle of space.

Uranus: That's not really an importtant question at the moment.

Moon :Listen here let Rini and the others go!

BG1: Rini huh? I don't think so, Bonianu has a strong interest in her.

BG3 : Le'ts give these scouts alittle challenge.

Pluto: If it's those stupid candy stuff you guys are stupid!

And, with no doubt, they did use their candy monsters.

Venus: You've got to be kidding me.

Amy: yuo think they would figure out that if we keep beating these candies they might keep losing to us.

Neptune: Stop talking for fighting!

Jupiter: Sparkling Wide Pressure!

One of the guys candies disapeared and the guys turned into a humming bird!

Moon: Whoa.

Mars: I'll give it a try now! Mars! Flame Sniper!

Same thing happened.

Bg1: Uh oh!

Pluto: Sailor Saturn. Your turn!

Saturn: Right! Saturn! Silence Wall!

And same thing.

Moon: Bye-bye birdie!

Chapter 18

Now, everyone was in the gondela going to save Rini! So far so good until the gondela crashed. Again!

Voice: So, more people to take dream energy away from. I enjoy this time. ( she had Rini in her hand )

Moon: Rini!

Minimoon: Hi! Sailor Moon!

The roof opened above them and a black hole was above them.

Mercury: Is that the Black Dream Hole Pararu?

Bonianu: Good guess! It feeds on sweet dream energy and grows larger and larger and now . .

Minimoon: AAAHHHH!

Moon: STOP RINI!!

Minimoon: AAAAHHH!

Sailor Moon ran up to her at least tried. But there was a barrier aroung them!

Moon: Ow!

Mercury: Are you alright Sailor Moon?

Moon: Uh huh.

Rini: AAHH.. ( getting fainter )

Scouts: No! Rini!

Moon: LET HER GO!

Bonianu: I won't! This girl contains sweet dream energy! I'll never give her back! ( fkys into the dream hole )

Pararu: It's impossible to get her back now!

Venus: Why you thinking negetive thoughts?


	7. Bonianu is Destroyed!

Chapter 19

The scouts went into the Black Dream Hole to try and save Rini. While Pararu stayed behind. The Sailor Scouts split into groups and began their search for Rini.

Neptune: We've been searching for along time and we haven't found any thing.

Moon: ( crying ) Rini! We'll never find her at this rate! ( cries )

Uranus: Sailor Moon, you're such a crybaby.

Moon: ( still crying ) I know! But I get worried really easilly!

Jupiter: Have you guys found any thing?

Mercury: No.

Venus: Ditto.

Jupiter: ( sigh ) This just keeps getting more and more difficult.

Mercury/Venus :You think?

Jupiter: I don;t just think, I know.

Venus: We all know.

Pluto: How are w supposed to find anything in here?

Saturn: It's so dark! Hey. It echoes in here.

Mars: Will you stick to what we have to do?

Saturn: Just finding some way to entertain my self.

Pluto: You're overlly worried about Rini aren't you?

Saturn: Well, maybe not as worried as Sailor moon but, yeah.

Mars: We all are worried.

Pluto: I wonder how far it echoes in here.

Moon: ( from a lon distance ) We're never gonna find Rini! ( cries )

Saturn: Pretty far.

Mercury: Is it me or is that Sailor Moon crying?

Jupiter: It's Sailor Moon crying.

Moon: ( from distance ) It's too dark in here! We'll never find her! ( cries )

Pluto: Dang she cries loud.

Mars: Definetly.

Saturn: Now, let's forget about Sailor Moon's loud crying and restart our search.

Chapter 20

After the long no-luck search, the scout rejoined.

Uranus: We found nothing.

Jupiter: Not one thing.

Moon: ( crying ) I knew we would never find her! I just knew it!

Mars: For once will you shut up and not cry?

Moon: No. Just one good sob!

Saturn: ( noticing figure from distance ) What's that?

Moon: It's Rini!

Sailor Moon goes towards her, followed by most of the others.

Pluto: Why would she suddenly appear now?

Saturn: No idea.

Mars: I think that's all a trap.

Pluto/Saturn: Huh?

Mars: I have a strong feeling that's all a major trick to get some extra energy from us.

Pluto: You and your instinks.

Mars: And I'm always right.

Moon: Rini! We're coming Rini!

Venus: Almost there.

They got tot Rini and then got trapped in a box.

Uranus: It was a trap!

Moon: Problems just keep popping up!

Bonianu: I love it when the enemy falls for my traps.

Uranus: Nice going Sailor Moon.

Mars: Told you.

Saturn: Maybe if we combine an attack it might get the mout of there.

Pluto: A three way has never been done! Plus by having three times each of our planets it could be very, destructive.

Saturn: And that won't work in the situation?

Pluto: ( sigh ) Good point. Let's combine an attack.

Mars: Great. Mars! Firebird-

Plto: Pluto! Dealy-

Saturn: Saturn Silence-

Mars: Strike!

Pluto: Scream!

Saturn: Wall!

A direct hit!

Jupiter: We're out!

Mercury: Thank you.

Moon: I'll get Rini.

Neptune: Let's just make sure that witch is gone.

They waited a few minutes.

Jupiter: She's gone.

Rini: ( faint voice ) Sailor Moon.

Moon: Rini? Are you alright?

Rini: I'm okay. ( see Sailor Saturn ) Hotaru!

Saturn: Hi Rini.

Rini: ( smiling ) I've had enough of this place let's get out of here!

Scouts: Alright!

The second segment is over! Third Segment is coming! Very very soon!


	8. Feelings For Return

Chapter 21

First Day Of High School

Serena: Whew! Talk about exciting! I mean our last fight was so awesome! Not that I want to relive it again or any thing!

Lita: Why are you so hyper?

Serena: I don't know I just am!

Mina: Wierd. Ypu're scaring me at the moment.

Amy: She scares all of us.

Serena: I'm just in a very hyper moo today!

Hotaru: Even wit hthe fact the High School starts tomorrow?

Serena: Good feeling's gone.

NEXT DAY

Sernea: Ugh. This is going to be hard.

Lita: Quit complaing Sernea.

Amy: Like we said the more you know a subject, th fastest the class will go by.

Serena: I remember that. ( sigh ) I just wish they would make this a little bit easier. Why can't classes be about TV shows or something?

Mina: A class all about Sailor V?

Amy: Serena, classes are what help us learn about the world and other very important things. It helps us in our future. Even if we don't know what it is.

Michelle: Even thought we might just return to our planets.

Amy: That is a good point.

Amara :Yeah. Once, or if, we get rid of all the evil stuff, we might just be able to return to our home planets.

Michelle: I just said that.

Hotaru :Why say might?

Amara: We bnever know how strong our enemies are gonna be. There might just be on too strong for us.

Trista: That is a possiblitly.

Raye: Hopefully it won't happen.

Sernea: School is over! Thank god!

Rini: Until tomorrow.

Serena: And how was your day?

Rini: Fun! And easy! Yours?

Serena: Long. Hard. Boring!

Chapter 21

Strange Feelings

It was finally the weekend. Heaven for Serena's view.

Serena: So, what's on the agenda for today?

Lita: I've not nothing to do.

Mina: Me either. Volley ball has been cancelled for the week. No idea why.

Amy: A for me, same thing.

Mina ;We've been having nothing exciting to do all week.

Sernea: Totally. The most exciting thing I've done this week is-

Mina/Amy/Lita: Go home from school we know!

Serena: You girls know me so well.

Most of the scouts were over at Serena's house.

Serena: Yummy! Choclate cupcakes!

Luna: Let me have one Serena!

Serena: here Luna.

Luna: ( starts eating ) Aw. That's good stuff.

Mina: We need to think of somethign to do.

Trista: We've been stumped too.

Serena: ( chocolate crumbs on her face ) Chocolate cupcakes are a heaven on earth.

Hotaru: I'd hate to stop this happy moment but, I've been having these really strange feelings lately.

Lita: About what?

Hotaru: I'm not sure. But, I think these feelings have something to do with the songbird of silence.

Rini: The songbird of silence?

Mina: What do you mena by that?

Hotaru: These feelings keep telling me she's coming back and is going ot be fully restored. And once she gets what she needs the world will end permently. With no way to stop it.

Raye: And, I've been having those preminitions again.

Trista: While me, perfectly fine.

Amara: Good to know.

Sernea: ( paying no attention ) Good frickin' cupcakes.

Amara: I would hit her right now, but it's not my job.

Raye: go ahead.

Amara: Good. ( hits Serena )

Serena: Ow. ( eats more cupcakes )

Chapter 22

Ninja Flies!

It was the next day in the morning.

Raye :What an awful night's sleep. ( sees Serena in tree ) What are you doing here?

Serena: I've learned a couple of things from Luna.

Raye: What's with the whole Ninja out fit?

Serena: I'm the red ninja.

Hotaru: What is she doing a a tree?

Raye: No idea.

Luna: Come on Serena!

Serena: Luna wait! ( jumps backwards ) NINJA FLIES!

Hotaru Strange.

Raye: Yeah.

Serena: ( climbing brick wall along side the stair to temple ) I'm a the red ninja.

Luna: If you want to be trained wel enough to fight, well it is going to be tough.

Serena: I'm the read ninja! I can handle any thing.

Trista :What are you doing?

Serena: What's it look like Im' doing? I'm climbing the temple's walls.

Trista: You are strange.

Serena: Get used to it!

Trista: Ok.

Luna: Keep climbing Serena

Serena: I'm coming Luna! ( slips off brick and falls down stairs ) OW! OW! OW!

Trista: How long have you been making her do that exactly?

Luna: A whole day.

Trista: Can I watch the rest?

Luna: You never know if you might need to get to high hard to balance places while fighting.

Serena: I'm balancing! I'm balancing!

Hotaru :I'm starting to enjoy this.

Sernea: Hey! You're not the one having to do this!

Raye: You're choice!

Serena: ( loses balance ) Ah! ( falls from tree )

Trista: Ninja flies.

Hotaru: Ninja falls.

Chapter 23

It was finally winter vacation.

Serena: Three whole weeks with no school? Sweet! What could b beeter?

Hotaru: These strange feelings going away. They seem to keep coming and not leave.

Serena: Wellm, what I would like is for the pain in my back to go away!

Raye: Try not to fall out of a tree next time.

Serena: How stupid do you think I am Raye? Wait, don't answer that!

At Serena's House

Serena: Yummy! Fresh brownies! ( starts eating brownies )

Rini: Save some for us Serena!

At Temple

It was past midnight. Like 12:30 am.

Hotaru: Ok. These strange feelings have been coming up a lot lately.

Trista: I've been having them too. And what;s wierder is that they all involve the songbird of silence. Didn't she get defeated?

Hotaru: Aparently not. Sadly.

Trista: Still, but what if, she's really coming back?

Hotaru: Let's just hope not.

Trista: I know we're supposed to hope that. But, just in case, we do need to be ready.

Hotaru: Well duh. ( waits for Trista to ask What If again )

Trista: Still, what if she does, and we're not ready! The world will end.

Raye: Now you just sound like Serena.

Hotaru: You know, you kind of do.

Trista: Be lucky I'm not her.

Raye: We are lucky. We couldn't go one second with out hearing her complain abotu her red ninja crap.

Trista: Although it was funny seeing her fall out of those trees.

Hotaru: there goes another one of those feelings.

Raye: What was it about this time?

Hotaru: The spngbird of silence is vack and has full power!

Trista: Can I panic now?

Raye: Yes.

Trista starts freaking out.

Serena: What do you mean she's back?

Hotaru: the last feeling told me so.

Mina: is there anything else about this?

Raye: Well, you guys missed Trista freaking out about it.

Trista: I wasn't freaking out I was panicing!

Raye: It's called freaking out.

Trista: No its' not.

Hotaru: Then what do you call continuously saying " We're gonna die "?

Trista: Freaking out.

Raye: Told ya.

Amy: If she really is back we need to find out where she is so we can stop her.

Lita: That's the bast way.

Mina: Where's Serena?

Serena: ( running in circles ) WE'RE GONNA DIE! ( X10 )


End file.
